A Nighttime Visit to the Office
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco meets in secret with his young lover for some office fun. Contains Slash... Do Not Flame! Oh also this story is bottom!Draco


**A Nighttime Visit to the Office by HPFangirl71**

In the dimly lit office, Draco reached for his lover. He knew that if they were caught he'd have his arse in the fire for sure but then again that was half the fun in doing it. It wasn't as if he was in his youth anymore, he was an aging old man whose life as Head Auror wasn't filled with nearly as much excitement as it once had been. That was what had first attracted him to the young wizard in front of him, his impeccable youth and the excitement surrounding fucking a much younger man. The young man who was now descending to his knees and reaching for the fastenings on Draco's red uniform robes.

He reached a hand out to pull the man closer. As his cock was released from its confines, he pressed it forward into an eager wet mouth. He felt the sensation of that mouth working its magic on his aching member. A snakelike tongue wrapped itself seductively around the tip of his cock and he couldn't help but let out a lust-filled groan. Fuck! The boy seemed to know exactly how to get Draco going. He could feel the spark of his magic as the boy continued working him over. It always seemed to crackle at the edges as a haze of pleasure overtook him.

He grasped at a head full of messy black hair as the mouth bobbed up and down upon his reddened cock. The sensation of those lips wrapped so tightly around him were almost unbearable. He braced himself against the edge of his desk, trying hard to make it last. Never fear because the brilliant mouth moved from his prick down along his perineum to rest upon his arsehole. He let out a whimper as his lover's tongue prodded forcefully at his entrance.

He watched as the dark headed man buried himself between his thighs and reached for the fastenings of his own skintight jeans. In mere moments, his zip came undone and Draco caught a vague glimpse of the man's beautiful thick cock. That was the second thing that had attracted Draco to the man, the well-muscled girth of his dynamic prick. Merlin, how he did love that cock, especially when it had itself buried deep within his arse. He wiggled his bottom in sudden anticipation against the man's face. His tongue plunged deeply within his body and Draco shuddered with longing.

"For Circe's sake, just fuck me already," he groaned impatiently.

Draco could be a bossy bottom but he knew his boyfriend loved that about him. He had been attracted to Draco's age and power. It hadn't mattered that he was the Minister's son, in fact that had only made it all the better. The naughty excitement constantly clinging to their secret rendezvous' made them all the more pleasurable, like now as he allowed himself to be taken at the Ministry offices. In fact, so close to the boy's fathers own inner sanctum. Draco felt himself being spun around and pushed face first into the desk scattered with miscellaneous documents. He felt the young man's fingers push into his hole and his arse muscles clenched eagerly down upon the digits.

Draco knew he wanted this far too much, like some wanton little whore in Knockturn Alley, but he couldn't seem to contain himself. He let out a string of profane moans that would've had his own mother blushing with shame. He was more than ready when his young lover replaced the fingers with his burgeoning cock. Draco welcomed the burning sting of being stretched around the man's thick mass. His boyfriend thrust forward sharply, entrenching himself within Draco's accepting body. Draco reveled in the feeling of fullness within. He pressed his arse back into the man's hips, giving him unspoken permission to begin moving. The younger man needed no other invitation as he began quickly thrusting hard into Draco's well-toned body. Draco might be getting old but he was still in great shape and he matched every punishing thrust he received.

Warm fingers wrapped themselves around his still rock hard cock and Draco again let out a needful groan. The duel feeling of being fucked from behind and those fingers upon his member sent him racing to his inevitable orgasm. He couldn't have stopped it this time if he'd wanted to, not with his boyfriend's cock pressing him mercilessly from behind. His body shuddered with pleasure and his magic glowed a brilliant gold around them as he released himself onto the desk. His boyfriend pressed his sticky fingers up to Draco's mouth and he sucked greedily at his own mess. Inwardly he hoped that there hadn't been any important papers on the desk this time as the boy continued his assault on Draco from the back.

Draco braced himself against the desk and spread his legs to allow his lover deeper access. The man pushed in as far as he could and thrust hard into Draco's tightly clenching heat. It only took a few well-placed pumps against Draco's already battered prostate before his boyfriend too fell prey to his own arousal. He screamed Draco's name as he shot his load hard into Draco's arse, his release filling Draco's hole until he was fully spent. He fell limp against Draco's almost fully clothed frame. His lips sought out a bared neck muscle and he heard a growl of satisfaction as the man bit and sucked at his tender flesh. Soon the love bites gave way to gentle kisses and a pair of strong arms surrounded him. His boyfriend's face pressed softly against his own and he turned to meet the man's lips in a passion-filled kiss.

"Sweet Salazar Albus, that was bloody brilliant!" Draco said with a playful smirk upon his lips.

Albus Potter returned his naughty little grin and pressed a tender kiss against Draco's temple, sighing in contentment.

"I love you Draco," Al whispered boldly into his lover's ear.

"I love you too baby" he said in a returning whisper.

Draco smiled again as he spoke. This was the final reason why he'd been attracted to the young man whose sweaty body still clung to his own.

Albus Potter had come to Draco at a time in his life when he'd given up all hope of ever falling in love. Draco had endured a loveless contractual marriage, a bitter divorce and a final deluge of hopeless affairs, only to give up on ever finding love in his lifetime. In fact, he'd been happy having an affair with his job when an upstart young intern had changed all that.

Albus Potter had insisted on working his way up in the Ministry, not wanting to pull special favors just because his famous father was the Minister of Magic. Draco had been impressed with the boy from the start and before he knew it, he'd fallen head over heels for the young man.

Nothing in his life had prepared him for the feelings he'd begun to have for the younger man, especially not when Al began to return those feelings. Yes, their relationship was full of thrilling excitement and incredible sex. However, what Draco enjoyed most about his relationship with the youngest Potter was the sheer fact that the boy loved him and he miraculously loved him back…


End file.
